Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 3
Песни персонажей, серия "ДУЭТ". Том 4 - это третий выпуск серии альбомов "ДУЭТ", включающий песни персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняют актёры Дайскэ Оно и Тацухиса Сузуки, озвучивающие персонажей Шинтаро Мидорима и Казунари Такао соответственно. В альбом входят 2 песни, небольшая драма, а также 2 версии самостоятельного (сольного) исполнения песни "To Aru Shinja no Hakana Mainichi". Трек-лист #''Мини Драма ～Мидорима & Такао～'' Файл:Mini-drama - Midorima & Takao.ogg #''To Aru Shinja no Hakana Mainichi'' Файл:Toaru Shinja no Kakanna Mainichi - Midorima & Takao.ogg #''Ashita e Tsurete'' Файл:Ashita e Tsurete - Midorima & Takao.ogg #''To Aru Shinja no Hakana Mainichi -Версия без Такао-'' Файл:Toaru Shinja no Kakanna Mainichi - Midorima (Takao Off Ver.).ogg #''To Aru Shinja no Hakana Mainichi -Версия без Мидоримы-'' Файл:Toaru Shinja no Kakanna Mainichi - Takao (Midorima Off Ver.).ogg Слова Мини Драма = doing shooting practice in the gym Midorima: 57… a basket Midorima: 58… another basket Midorima: 59… yet another basket Midorima: Hm. Alright, I’m done for the day. Takao: Huh? Aren’t you stopping a little earlier than usual? …oh, that’s right. Today’s horoscope for Cancers was— Midorima: According to Oha Asa, my lucky numbers are five and nine. With this, everything is in perfect order. Takao: So you say, but, Shin-chan, you’re just gonna head home once you’re done with practice, right? Midorima: This is why you’re hopeless. You never know when misfortune will strike. You must do everything in your power so that you’ll be first in line to be chosen by fate. Takao: Yeah, yeah. Midorima: Got that? We’re going home right now! Takao: —wait, I’m going too?! -- pedaling the bike while Midorima sits in the rear car Takao: of breath …of course it turned out this way… I mean, it’s nothing new, but…! Midorima: You lost at rock-paper-scissors. Keep pedaling ‘til the next traffic light. Takao: Not like I’m gonna win the next round, either…! Midorima: Of course not. Between the two of us, I’ve put in more effort. Takao: Well, yeah. The amount of effort you put in is way past incredible. Now it kinda feels like you’re just being stubborn. Midorima: You should start doing what you can to follow your fate, as well. Takao: Ahhh, but I don’t believe in fortune telling and stuff like that. Although watching you kinda makes me want to test it out. Midorima: You’re…a Scorpio, right? What’s your lucky item today? Takao: Huh, I wonder. Midorima: You didn’t watch the horoscopes on Oha Asa? Takao: ‘Course I did, but I only watched the one for Cancers. Midorima: I don’t understand. -- brakes the bike Takao: of breath Hey, Shin-chan, do you remember a while back, when you said it was unacceptable for Kuroko to go to Seirin? You said that choosing the right school is another part of doing everything in your power to succeed. Midorima: Oh, that’s right. Takao: So then the reason you chose Shuutoku was the result of that approach, so you could meet the requirements for being chosen by fate, am I right? Midorima: Naturally. It was thanks to Oha Asa, of course. That was the conclusion derived after examining the issue from all possible perspectives. Takao: You trust Oha Asa to make decisions about your future?! Midorima: Did you say something, Takao? Takao: Uhhh, um… Well, you know, thinking about it that way gets me a little pumped up, too. Midorima: What do you mean? Takao: Shuutoku is the team you need in order to win, right? So basically, the fact that we became teammates must be fate (nanodayo). Midorima: Wha—?! Don’t make random guesses about things like that! And don’t imitate me! Takao: Haha, well, either way, I chose Shuutoku for the same reasons—so I could go to Inter-High and win the championship. So of course, I don’t want to lose to anyone. Especially not to Kuroko. Midorima: Hn. Naturally. But in order to accomplish that goal, you must first do all that is humanly possible in order to succeed. Takao: What? Midorima: Today’s lucky item for Scorpios is a haniwa in the shape of a horse. (1) Takao: Wait, seriously?! And what’s up with that? Midorima: And we’re in luck—there’s a great antique store seven kilometers ahead. That’s where we’re going. Takao: Man, gimme a break! Midorima: Quitting is unacceptable! Get a move on! Takao: Mm, guess there’s nothing else for it. Here I go! starts pedaling furiously Midorima: panicking Uwaaah, drive more carefully! END'Mini Drama Translation by grimmfeather |-| Toaru Shinja no Hakana Mainichi = - Ромадзи= Kyou mo kyou tote jinji wo tsukusu no da yo Waraitakereba warae aidentiti no jijou na no da Shin-chan, chotto yarisugi? / teka yabasugi? / teka otome ka! / Oh!! Kyou ha ichidan to funky na odai de fancy na tenkai funny na joutai Maji datsubou / ohaasa hidee / iya Midorima sugee / sono shisei ni buraboo Hibi mucha buri kakan ni jikkou / I respect you Yuzurenai ryuugi wo mamoru dake da / wo-oh Sore kurai dekizu ni nani wo nashi togerareru to iu no ka Toritome no nai mainichi / yudan naku ikiro Sono doryoku ga / kanarazu mi wo musubu to shinjite Oose no mama Kyou mo kyou tote maipeesu ni kunrin / iessaa Kawari mon tte iwanaide / aisubeki wa ga eesu na no da yo ♪ Shin-chan, are tebura jan? / nani yabaku ne? / teka souhaku? / Oh!! Urusai damare sawagu na / koko ha reisei ni saredo jinsoku ni nyuushu Maji nandai / ohaasa kitsuu / iya Midorima tsuree / sono shisei ni keirei Chakasu na. Mattaku fukaku na no da yo nukatta no da yo, naante na ☆ Konnan ni tachimukau unmei dake da / wo-oh Sore kurai konasezu nani wo kachitorou nado to iu no ka Tamesareteru / subete ha erabareru tame ni Tsuyoi ishi de / onore wo uragirazu ni susumu n da Soko kara darou Toritome no nai mainichi / yudan naku ikiro Sono doryoku ga / kanarazu mi wo musubu to shinjite Tamesareteru / subete ha erabareru tame ni Tsuyoi ishi de / onore wo uragirazu ni susumu n da Oose no mamaRomaji & Translation by grimmfeather - Английский = I’m doing everything in my power in order to succeed, as always If you want to laugh, then go ahead / This is part of my identity Shin-chan, aren’t you overdoing it? Ain’t that a little too much? What are you, a girl?! Oh!! Today’s another step up with a funky theme, a fancy development, and a funny situation My hat’s off to you / Oha Asa’s too rough / Nah, Midorima’s just awesome / Bravo for your poise Day in and day out, you put that extreme resolve into practice / I respect you I’m simply maintaining my unyielding style / wo-oh What can you possibly hope to achieve, if you can’t even do that? Every day in a never-ending loop / Let’s live and never let up Believing that the effort we invest will come to fruition Just as you command You’re dictating things at your own pace, as always / Yes, sir Don’t call me “eccentric” / I am the ace whom you should love (nanodayo) ♪ (1) Shin-chan, why’re you empty handed? Ain’t that a little risky? You’re so pale! Oh!! Cut it out, shut up, and don’t be so loud / Calm as I am, I’ll acquire my lucky item shortly That’s crazy difficult / Oha Asa’s too harsh / Nah, Midorima’s too tough / I salute your poise Quit making fun of me. “That was a complete failure and your own mistake”, or somethin’ like that ☆ (2) My destiny allows me to weather any hardship / wo-oh How do you intend to seize victory if you can’t even do that? We’re being tested / We’re doing all of this in order to be chosen by fate With fierce determination / We’ll advance without ever betraying one another That’s where it all begins Every day in a never-ending loop / Let’s live and never let up Believing that the effort we invest will come to fruition We’re being tested / We’re doing all of this in order to be chosen by fate With fierce determination / We’ll advance without ever betraying one another Just as you command -- 'Примечание: В ссылках (1) и (2) Такао имитирует Мидориму. }} |-| Ashita e Tsurete = - Ромадзи= Kata wo otosu senaka wo nurashita Tsumetai tsubu ga namida wo kakushite Dokoka ogori ga atta no darou ka Saigo, shouri he todokenai ippo ni Ame hwa agaru / kono chiimu wa / hajimatta bakari sa Kyou no itami / kuyashisa / ashita he tsurete Tada junsui ni kachitai to omoeru jibun de Mae wo muite / susumou / fuan ha nai darou? Kakushin shiteru / oretachi wa Madamada tsuyoku nareru Negau yori mo tashika na shudan de Ase wo kaite tsukami ni iku n da Chikamichi wa nai / sono doryoku ga / shinrai ni kawaru Kyou no make wa / muda ja nai / sou ieru ka wa Daredemo naku korekara no jibun ni kakatteru to Hitorihitori / kokoro ni / nokoshita nigasa wo Tsugi no bane ni / soshite mata Kanarazu modotte koyou Kyou no itami / kuyashisa / ashita he tsurete Tada junsui ni kachitai to omoeru jibun de Mae wo muite / susumou / fuan wa nai darou? Kakushin shiteru / oretachi wa Madamada tsuyoku nareru - Английский= Your shoulders are slumped and your back soaking wet The cool raindrops hide your tears Was I too arrogant, I wonder? At the very last, when I failed to take the final step to victory The rain will let up / ‘Cause our journey as a team has only just begun Take all of today’s pain and frustration and carry it with you to tomorrow Reaffirm those feelings of genuinely wanting to win Let’s face forward and advance a step / There’s nothing to fear, right? All of us who hold this conviction Can become ever stronger With a method more certain that just a wish and a prayer We’ll work up a sweat as we rush to seize it There’s no quick and easy way / Our effort will grow into trust Our loss today wasn’t in vain / Not everyone can say the same We’re entrusting that sentiment to our future selves With the bitterness that remains in each of our hearts We’ll rebound and then, once again We’ll return, without a doubt Take all of today’s pain and frustration and carry it with you to tomorrow Reaffirm those feelings of genuinely wanting to win Let’s face forward and advance a step / There’s nothing to fear, right? All of us who hold this conviction Can become ever stronger }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song DUET SERIES Vol.3 Категория:Музыка Категория:Дуэт серия Категория:Требуется Перевод